My Treasure
by Stevenspielbergwriter3
Summary: Alvin and Brittany's small, unplanned family is hanging on by a thread. Will the two unsatisfied former high school sweet hearts find a way to love each other once again while raising their baby girl, or will lust, jealousy, and yearning for the past split them all up? Rated T for some language and some mild sexuality.
1. The Accident

**What's going on fanfic readers, I am BACK after a year long break from writing with a brand new idea which is sure to keep you at the edge of your seat!**

**In case you're new to my writing, the first thing you must know is that ALL ideas, criticism and praise are welcome in the comments and in my PM's. Feedback is what keeps the chapters pumping out quickly so be sure to let me know what you thought as soon as you're done reading. **

**Enjoy the first chapter! **

_**My Treasure**_

Chapter 1: The Accident

The driver pulled the shiny black SUV with tinted windows into a parking spot directly in front of the double glass door and put it in park. He waited in silence for a few moments before glancing down and to his right at the chipette in the passenger seat. It was not his place to speak, so he patiently sat there, awaiting her giving him some sort of signal that she was ready.

Brittany was dressed in all black with a silky robe dress, a thick wire hat, high heels and dark sunglasses. She stared at the double glass doors just a few yards away from her, tucked inside a solid red brick wall, tinted black to the point where you couldn't see anything inside. Out of the corner of her eye through the passenger side mirror, she could see dozens of protesters aggressively arguing, bickering, shouting and shoving each other with home-made signs, airhorns, and speakerphones. They were all restrained behind some yellow caution tape and a few orange cones, enforced by two or three security officers in bright neon jackets.

And then she noticed him at the forefront of the whole mess: Alvin, glumly typing on his phone. She watched him type, pause, type, pause, backspace a few times, hesitate, type again. Finally satisfied, he finished tapping his phone, put it in his trademark sweatshirt pocket along with both of his hands and look up at the black Chevy Suburban she was sitting in.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She knew who it was from, and she knew she didn't want to read what the message said. But she slid it onto her hand and lifted it in front of her face. The text message read: "please don't do this baby…."

Brittany's hand trembled as the nausea grew in her stomach. She wanted to cry, torn apart about what she was about to go through with. The black-clad chipette slid the cellphone back into her pocket.

She continued to stare at the abortion clinic in front of her as if trying to decide whether it was inviting her inside or completely repulsing her. Finally, the man who had driven her there spoke up, "are you ready to go inside ma'am?"

"Oh," Brit murmured, snapping out of it. "Yes."

The driver nodded, opening his door and exiting the vehicle. While he walked around the hood of the car, Brittany's breaths turned into long, shaky inhales and exhales. The man opened the door and extended a hand for brittany to step onto, which she obliged. He carefully guided her down to the cement sidewalk, making sure to stand between her and the crowd of protesters. It was a chilly, grey, cloudy day and it looked like there was a decent chance of thunderstorms.

She wasn't supposed to do this, but she couldn't help herself. Brittany moved her head from around the driver's leg to get one more look at Alvin. He still had his hands in his red sweatshirt pocket with the yellow "A" that he was famous for. But instead of that arrogant grin that seemed to always occupy his handsome face which she had once fallen in love with, instead she locked eyes with a face of gloom and helplessness. Tears ran down both of their faces as they stood eyeing each other up and down before finally Alvin dropped his gaze down towards the asphalt in defeat.

Brittany sighed, turned and began walking towards the clinic with her driver close behind. He opened one of the dimmed out doors and said, "I'll be waiting in the car."

"Thank you," she managed to say to him before he closed it and disappeared.

The inside of the clinic was brightly lit with a shiny white tile floor, white ceiling, and white walls with soothing paintings hung in random areas. Brit cautiously approached the welcome counter before she was noticed by the lady standing there. "Hi there," she said in a monotone voice just loud enough so the chipette could hear her. "How can I assist you today?" She was also wearing all white with preppy glasses and a nametag that said Valeria.

"I… I have an appointment," Brit responded.

Valeria looked down at her and said, "hmm. You must be Dr. Cummins' 3pm. I'll let him know you're here. You can go ahead and take a seat wherever you feel comfortable."

Brittany gulped as a pit began to form in her stomach. But she obliged the woman by taking a seat on the nearest fabric couch she could find. She didn't even have enough time to take it all in, however, before a nearby wooden door opened with a slow creak and a charismatic man's voice called out the name, "Brittany?"

She hopped down from the couch and scampered underneath it so she could see the doctor who was asking for her. It was a tall man with thin grey hair only on the sides of his head. "That's me," she responded.

Dr. Cummins used his bald head to motion her towards the door. "Room 13 down the hallway on the right."

There was really no need to tell her this, as all she did was follow him to the checkout room anyway. Without being asked to, she took a seat on the examination chair while the abortion doctor pulled out her file and began to examine it.

"It says here you're only about ten weeks in," he muttered aloud. Without getting a response from her he looked up from the folder and followed up with, "is that correct?"

"Yes," Brit said, shortly.

Dr. Cummins chuckled. "That's good. The earlier the better. Shouldn't be a problem for the state of California anyways."

"That's good," the chipette sighed. She couldn't get the sight of Alvin crying out of her head. Was he still in front of that crowd, she wondered, waiting, praying that she would change her mind?

"Is it your first pregnancy?" Cummins continued.

"Yes."

"Do you, or have you, used any substances in the last ten days including but not limited to; alcohol, marijuana, cocaine, heroin, or acid?"

"No."

"Any known defects of the fetus?"

Brittany turned to look at him as if she hadn't heard him. "What?"

The bald doctor looked up from the file once again towards the chipette. "Does the child have any birth defects that you know at this time?"

"No," Brit said. "I don't know. I haven't seen an ultrasound yet."

Cummins nodded and continued, "ok, and-"

But was cut off by Brittany: "oh! That reminds me! I was wondering if I could actually see the baby on an ultrasound. You know, before I go through with this?"

The doctor didn't even flinch or let his eyes stray from the folder before answering, "Miss Brittany we do not offer ultrasounds."

"W-why not?" Brittany squinted at him.

"Because," he said, "we've found that watching an ultrasound only makes it harder for women to make these decisions. Trust me, it's better if you don't."

The chipette bit her lip as Cummins finally made eye contact with her again.

"Anymore questions?" he asked in a somewhat pandering tone.

"Yeah… actually. What will this whole operation look like? What exactly is gonna happen?"

He sighed and put his pen down. "Well we're gonna run some tests on you, verify that we're meeting state laws with accepting the termination of this pregnancy, collect a small down payment an-"

"My insurance is covering it," the chipette interrupted once again. "I'm talking about the actual abortion, doctor."

Cummins looked around the room as if searching for what to say, "I'm not sure how to describe the procedure without upsetting you."

Brittany let out a small chuckle as she fought back tears. "You know what?" she said, getting the attention of the doctor. "Screw this." And without further warning, she stood up and hopped down from the examination chair.

"Where are you going?" Cummins questioned her in shock.

"I can't do this," Brittany said over her shoulder as she walked towards the only door to the room. "I just can't do it."

None of the staff tried to stop her as she ran through the hallway and the greeting room all the way up to the entrance up to the clinic. With good timing, the tinted double glass doors opened for Brit. As she scurried outside, taking her place inside was a skinny, teary-eye middle aged woman with a pretty blonde girl, looked to be about 16 or so, who looked like she had just seen a ghost.

As soon as Brittany was outside she began darting my eyes back and forth across the entire crowd of protesters, much to the surprise of her driver. Finally she found him: Alvin, sitting with his arms folded across his knees with his face tucked into his forearms. As the driver exited the SUV to see what Brit's problem was, she began sprinting towards the red-clad chipmunk.

"ALVIN!" she screamed as she ran

His ears flinched and his head perked up ever so slightly as peered in her direction with squinted eyes.

Continuing to run towards him with tears of joy flowing down her cheeks and a massive smile on her face, the chipette had just enough breath to let out another cry, "Alvie!"

Alvin looked at her in amazement for a few moments before lifting himself to his feet. Just in time for him to catch his counterpart and embrace her in tight, loving hug.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Brittany whimpered into his ear. "I'm sorry I put you through all that. But I just, I couldn't do that to it. Not to our baby."

"Shh, it's ok," Alvin assured her, now with tears erupting from his own eyes as he held her close. "We're going to pull this through. We'll make it work. I swear to you."

**And THAT was the first chapter.**

**Fair warning for the rest of the story, there will probably be some language and some possible slightly sexual content. There will always be a disclaimer at the top of the chapter to let you know ahead of time in case you are not interested.**

**With that being said, as always, PLEASE be sure to let me know what you thought in the comments below or in a PM. Both glowing reviews and constructive criticism are equally welcome!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. A House Divided

**What's going on fanfic readers, it's me BACK with an update to My Treasure. Definitely got a lot of great feedback on the last chapter, so as long as that keeps up I plan on updating frequently.**

**Question for all of you reading, however, is whether or not I should also bring "Lost in the Stars" back? I wasn't able to finish it before it before going AWOL and I definitely feel like it's a quality Sci-fi adventure story. Highly recommend you check it out if you haven't already and let me know if you'd like to see it continued.**

**Without further ado, here's chapter two:**

Chapter 2: House Divided

Birds hidden by the rustling leaves of trees chirped in the early morning of a temperate September day. Brittany stood at the edge of her driveway, with her hand on top of the head of a young female chipmunk. It was Laney's first day of Preschool. And both were clearly nervous but the caring mother also couldn't help but swell with pride. She had spent over an hour this morning helping her daughter pick out a cute combination of a pink t shirt with jeans and did her hair in a cute french braid so that she could look good for her big day.

A loud rackety old school bus could be heard breaking down the road.

Brit took a deep breath and kneeled down next to Laney. "Hey," she said in a soft voice, "look at me."

Her daughter obeyed, turning and locking in with her big, pretty hazel eyes which she had clearly inherited from her father.

"This is it. Ok? Don't forget to listen to your teachers and play nice with the other kids. And make lots of friends!"

"I know mommy," the young chipmunk responded, almost seeming bored by the moment.

Brittany sighed as the school bus rolled onto their street. "Ok."

With a loud his and a long squeal, the bus slowed to a stop right in front of the two.

Brittany pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "I love you, and I am so proud of you. I know you're gonna do great." Finally, she broke away as the bus's glass door opened with the old dragon lady of a driver staring at them impatiently.

"I love you too," Laney said as she hesitantly began hopping towards the steps leading into the old yellow bus. She paused at the top of the steps to look back at her mother and smile and wave as the sliding glass doors closed. Brittany couldn't help but smile and wave back. Her daughter was growing up so fast in front of her eyes, and she was never ready for it.

Finally, as Laney disappeared to find her seat the bus rumbled back to life and started rolling forward. Brit bit her lip from nervousness but quickly shook out of it. It was time to go back inside to start getting ready for work.

Alvin rubbed his temple, not sure how much longer he could take this. The expensive headphones that covered his ears were blasting a clip of the most played song of some Soundcloud artist who called himself "Yung 22". The guy was a textbook wannabe mumble rapper. Alvin couldn't make out half of his lyrics, although the beat and the hook were kind of catchy. There just wasn't any talent.

"That's enough of that shit," he muttered to himself as he moved onto the next artist on his playlist.

Same problem, minus the catchy hook. Alvin groaned. Why were they never any good? The boss had breathing down his neck for over a month, pressuring him into presenting some real talent for the agency to bring in. Alvin Seville could sniff out musical talent from nothing, he was sure of that. But in the entirety of the internet, it seemed there was nothing worthy of his recommendation.

Fed up, he exited soundcloud and opened iTunes. He wasted no time in searching "alvin" before all of the older albums featuring the chipmunks and the chipettes popped up on the screen. He smiled nostalgically at all of the content the six of them produced. Now _that_ was quality music. He clicked on one of the albums and their cover of "Club Can't Even Handle Me" began playing.

Alvin absorbed the mental picture that this song gave him. He remembered the days of the group performing these at sold out football stadiums. How could six singing chipmunks have become "old news" so quickly? He supposed that he will be asking himself that question for the rest of his life.

The scouting office at Jett Records was buzzing with sounds of phones ringing and coworkers gossiping amongst each other. But Alvin drowned it out with the noise of his own past.

Laney nervously sat criss-cross applesauce on the colorful carpet of Mrs. Kilburn's classroom. She did not look much like the other children in the classroom. 4 years old, she understood why. Why she was so much smaller than the other kids and had fur. Her classmates mostly seemed to give her curious looks but not making the effort to interact with her.

Mrs. Kilburn shut off the lights and began wheeling a TV on top of a table in front of the restless class. As the screen slowly came to life, she addressed her class: "Quiet down everyone! Every once in a while for science time I like to treat you guys to a show. Raise your hands if your parents have ever shown you 'Science with Simon'?"

A few kids sitting down, including Laney, enthusiastically raised their hands.

"I like to it to my classes when he comes out with a new episode. I think you guys will learn a lot from this particular one!"

And with that, she hit the play button.

The TV screen went dark for a couple seconds, before a giant burst of bright light swept across it with an explosion. Meteorites and stars flew away from the center of the blast in all directions, much to the delight of the small children watching. The video cut from a rocket launching to acid burning through metal to a bolt of lightning striking a metal rod. It finally faded into an animation of the nucleus of an atom surrounded by electrons zipping all around it, zooming out until none either than the star of the show himself was posing in front of the atom with his arms folded across his chest. Over him flashed the title: "_Science with Simon_".

Simon Seville, Laney's uncle. She giggled with joy while the other children clapped from excitement as the title screen faded into black. She turned to the girl sitting next to her and said gleefully, "that was my uncle!"

The girl didn't even acknowledge her.

The video opened up underneath the ocean, with the sounds of crushing depth and the pinging of sonar. After a couple seconds, a large, dark object floated in front of the camera, blocking everything else out. This prompted a faint "wooh" from the crowd of preschoolers.

"This is the USS Jimmy Carter," the voice of Simon narrated. "It is one of the most high-tech submarines ever built by man. It is powered by a Nuclear reactor, meaning it can dive underwater for over a month without having to surface. But how does it do that? How can something sink underwater, to depths of over 500 feet, but still be afloat? What causes something to sink, or to float in water? I've decided to dig a little deeper to find out."

Brittany stared at herself in the mirror, wearing only her new red lace bikini. It covered only the centerline of her chest, leaving her cleavage and underboob exposed. And the bottom rode tight up into her ass. She sighed, noticing that there was still a little baby fat she was recovering from. Guess it came with the territory of being a mom.

"Looking good, Brit," said Dustin, the leader of the photography group she had hired. "We're good to start if you are."

She bit her lip nervously before responding, "let's do this."

And with that the array of posing and camera flashing began. Starting off with right where she was standing, at least five different cameramen relentlessly photographed her every move. She switched up her poses from smiling at the camera with her hands on her hips, to poetically staring at the ground with her hands crossed over her shoulders, to her shifting her body 90 degrees and bending one knee, showing off her figure as she made a kissing face at the different cameras.

She switched up and walked slowly over to her bed, followed intensely by five men, some of whom were zooming in and taking pictures exclusively of her ass.

She stopped at the edge of the bed and looked over her shoulder seductively biting her lip. Somehow she got the bright idea to lean over, putting her elbows on top of the mattress. This made the flashing of the cameras all the more intense.

Enjoying the rush of attention, she hopped on top of the bed and continued to shift around into different poses, each one more sexy than the last. And although she would never admit it, she enjoyed every second of it.

Half an hour later, she was standing fully clothed with a check in her hand for $1,900.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Seville," one of the photographers said to her.

"Can't thank you enough," another chimed in. "These photos are gonna blow the hell up on the site. You did great work."

"Look, Brittany, baby," Dustin spoke up, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his card. "You've got a future if you want it. Give me a call if you ever wanna do business again. Maybe next time we can up the ante?"

Brit giggled nervously. "I'll give you a call if that's the case, Dustin," she said. "Thanks again."

And with that, the camera crew left, leaving her behind in shock. Almost two thousand dollars. In half an hour of work. "Oh my God," she whispered to herself, "this is not going to be pretty."

Laney had spent the whole school day feeling left out. One half of her classmates pretended she wasn't even there while the other half stared at her like some little freak. She could hear them whispering and laughing amongst themselves while their eyes were on her, making jokes about her. It made her want to cry.

To make herself feel better, she spent her recess drawing pictures in the sand of the baseball field. Pictures of flowers and trees and birds, and she capped it off by signing with her name in all capital print letters.

The sound of footsteps approaching her from behind caused her to look over her shoulder. Julie Maggart and her three best friends walked right up to Laney, who was still crouching in the sand, and peered over her at her sand creations. The young chipmunk got excited to finally be able to talk to some girls at the school. "Hi Julie!" she chirped enthusiastically as she stood up to come face to face with her.

Julie was a bit taller and more built than most of the other kids at the preschool. She had long, glowing red hair and pretty green eyes. "Nice drawings," she said in a huff.

"Th-thank you!" Laney squeaked. "I"

But she was interrupted by Julie spitting in her face, "why are you over here by yourself, freak? Don't you have friends?"

Laney was shocked. "No. No one here will even say hi to me. Do you want to be my friend?"

Julie and all of her cohorts started laughing at her. "Who even let you into this school? You're a chipmunk. Chipmunks don't belong in preschool."

"B-but my mommy said that-"

"Shut… up," Julie cut her off again. "Your _mommy _is stupid for whatever she said. And my mom said your aunt wants to ruin America."

Laney's eyes went from shock to anger. "Take that back!"

But Julie didn't budge. "You don't talk to me like that." And with that she stomped right over to Laney's drawings and began kicking each one of them into nothing with her squad laughing and cheering her on.

Laney did nothing but watch it happen with her mouth wide open. Once Julie had finished, there was nothing left but sand dust that had been kicked up in the air. A single tear dripped down the chipette's left cheek. "Why would you do that?"

"You needed to be taught a lesson!" Julie retorted matter-of-factly.

Completely filled with rage, Laney clenched her fist by her side. "So do you," she grumbled.

"What?" the ginger girl squinted at her.

But before she could make another move, Laney had pounced onto her, throwing fists at whatever part of the young girl that she could hit until she finally stumbled onto her back into the infield sand. But Laney didn't stop. With Julie trying to block as much as she could, the 4 year old chipmunk continued to punch wildly. Finally, with the redhead holding her arms in front of her stomach, Laney threw her right hand over her head, opened her claws, and swiped them across her bully's face as hard as she could.

With wide eyes from what had just taken over her, the took a couple steps back to look over what she had just done. Julie laid there, breathing heavily, dirty, amidst a cloud of distrubed sand, with a blackened right eye and three deep gashed across her left cheek. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Julie erupted into loud, blubbering crying.

This got the attention of the teacher, Mrs. Kilburn, who sprinted in high heels over to where the five children were. As soon as she saw Julie, still sobbing on the ground, she looked at the other four kids and said, "who did this?"

Julie's three friends all immediately pointed at Laney without saying a word. The young chipmunk simply looked down at the ground, solemnly, knowing she was in big trouble.

"Laney! Come with me! Right now!"

She begrudgingly obliged, taking the teacher's hand and following her towards the school.

"You and I are going to have a chat with the principle. And then we're going to have a chat with your parents."

**WOAH Laney fought back! But what are the consequences going** **to be and how will this affect their family?**

**What did you think of chapter 2? Be SURE to leave a comment or a PM in my inbox letting me know exactly what you thought. Give me whatever praise or constructive criticism is on your mind or in your heart! **

**Also definitely favorite/follow myself and/or the story so you can get a notification every time I update!**

**More to come, stay tuned and stay classy! I love ya'll!**


	3. Faded Romance

**It's that time again everybody! This is Stevenspielbergwriter3 (have not changed that name in like 8 years) and I… am… BACK with another chapter in my drama "My Treasure"! You guys have been fantastic on feeding me with reviews, but please remember that specific ideas and comments are the most appreciated!**

**So, my challenge for you guys this time around is: first, read the chapter (should be the easiest part). Second, pick out what you like best so far about the story. Third, pick out what you like the least about the story so far. Fourth, come up with an idea, any idea, about what you would really like to see happen in future chapters. Fifth and most important, leave ALL three of those things in a review or PM for me! I've made sure that you can leave a review EVEN if you do not have a fanfiction account!**

**Final note, I'm rereading Lost in the Stars all the way through and I'm like 99 percent sure I'm going to be continuing that as well so let me know if you're excited for a return of that story!**

**On that note, here's chapter 4:**

Chapter 3: Faded Romance

Alvin had been so distracted by humming the tunes of his band's old covers that he didn't hear his secretary enter his office.

She looked at the chipmunk dressed in a nicely tailored suit with a red and yellow tie, leaning back in him chair, eyes closed, mumbling the lyrics to an older song with confusion. She cleared her throat to get his attention which didn't work. "Mr. Seville?" she muttered. Still no reaction from Alvin. "Mr. Seville!"

He stopped what he was doing, opened his eyes to look in her direction, and as soon as he saw her standing in the doorway with her arms on her hips he quickly sat up in his chair and pulled the headphones off of his head.

"Whats up Ronda?" he asked her, embarrassed.

"Mr. Ramos would like to see you," she said as she began to exit the room and close the door behind her.

"Wait!" Alvin stopped her in her tracks. "Did he say what for?"

She responded with, "no sir," before shutting the door, leaving the normally cocky chipmunk to nervously ponder how he was going to explain his lack of production to his boss… again.

He sighed and picked himself out of his chair. He set his headphones down in front of his desktop and made his way out of his office. It was a bit of a walk to the other end of the floor, where Ramos presided. On his way in that direction, Alvin passed a cubicle occupied by another talent scout like himself. He was a sad-looking, forty plus year old man with a beer belly and a receding hairline and his name was Dean Blandino.

As he walked past it, Alvin thought nothing of Dean hunching towards his computer screen, until something caught his eye. He could have swore that he saw… no, it couldn't have been. The chipmunk stopped dead in his tracks and trudged awkwardly back towards the opening in the cubicle. Dean didn't hear him enter his office space, as he was absolutely fixated on what was on his desktop screen. Alvin got close enough to see around his shoulder, and his worst fears were confirmed.

His coworker was looking at pictures of his wife, Brittany, half naked in various locations of his own damn bedroom.

Alvin crossed his arms, as a rollercoaster of emotions hit him all at once. This was the first time he had seen Brit in underwear for a very long time. Dean finally noticed Al standing to his left and quickly rotated in his chair to face him. "What do you want, Alvin?"

"I want that shit to never be on your computer again, or I'm telling the boss that you're jerking it off in your office space."

"Be my guest," he responded. "Ask me if I give a fuck. I know for a fact he won't. I may be stroking my weiner all day at work but I still find a way to be more productive than you."

"Say, did your ex-wife leave you because she figured out that you're a furry, or because your gut has its own gravitational pull?"

"Don't you have an ass-chewing in Ramos' office to crawl off to?" he looked down at me with a crossed expression.

"More likely a promotion," I snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty sure you actually need to find some talent as a _talent scout_ before you're eligible for promotion, Al. Now get the hell out of my office before I accidentally step on you."

Alvin threw his arms up and began slowly backing out of the cubicle with a smile on his face. "Hey, whatever you say Dean."

"About time you finally retreated," Blandino called back as he spun back around to continue licking his lips at pictures of Brittany.

Alvin chuckled as he rounded the corner into the hallway. "The only thing retreating here is your hairline, Dean."

As Alvin walked away, Dean could be heard calling, "tell Brittany I say hi!" but Al ignored him and kept moving.

Mr. Ramos sat behind his desk, fingers crossed on top of his lap, eyeing down the chipmunk who had just entered his office and closed the door. Alvin exchanged eye contact with his boss nervously. "You asked to see me?"

"Yes, I just wanted you to update me on your progress," Ramos chirped from across the room.

Alvin stepped forward and grabbed the chair closest to him. "Well,,,"

But he was interrupted by Ramos interjecting, "Oh no. No, don't sit down. You've been doing enough of that recently."

Alvin sighed. "I've been going through every possible corner of Youtube and Soundcloud, been making calls. But nothing that promising has caught my ear. And every time I think I have something they either already have something lined up or they're just straight up not interested."

Ramos put his hand up in a "stop" motion to shut Alvin up.

"Here's the thing, Alvin. Everyone struggles with this job when they first start. Whether it's because they don't know where to look, or don't know how to pitch the company, or don't know money-making talent when they hear it, or - based off of what you're telling me, all of the above in your case. But there's an even bigger issue with you that I'm concerned about."

Alvin's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?"

His boss turned his attention to the expensive computer screen to the left side of his desk. "Well, you just told me you're hard at work, all day, trying to find talent for me to bring in. Let's see if the facts back that up."

Alvin gulped nervously as Ramos typed for a few seconds, before twisting the screen of the computer to face the chipmunk.

"Can you tell me what that is?" Ramos asked Alvin.

Al looked at the screen for a bit before recognizing it. "That's the browser history on my desktop today."

"That's correct. Read some of it aloud to me, from the top."

Alvin sighed. "Chipmunks ft. Chipettes - Party Rock Anthem on Youtube… chipmunks vs. chipettes - No Scrubs vs. No pigeons on bitchute… New York Times article - 'Why the Chipmunks' ticket sales are down'..."

"Stop right there," Ramos commanded. "I'll save us both some time, because pretty much your whole day looks like this, with the occasional Soundcloud song here and there from some wannabe rapper in his mom's basement. Matter of fact, this is pretty much what _every_ workday looks like for you since we've brought you in."

Alvin couldn't think of anything to say. So he just stood there holding his right arm, staring at the ground.

"Let me explain something to you," Ramos continued. "When you are in my building on my payroll, you are on _my _time. And I expect you not only to be focused on work but to get me results."

Alvin nodded solemnly "I understand sir."

"You're living in the past, Alvin," Ramos said, easing up just a bit. "I brought you in here because you know your music. You're one of the most talented musicians I've ever heard and you're one of the most entertaining personalities that's ever hit a stage. I brought you here to find another _you_ so to speak. Or two, or three. You get the idea?"

"Of course," Alvin sighed.

"Within the next two days, I expect something good to hit my desk. From you."

Alvin's ears perked up from surprise. "Sir… today is Friday. And it's almost the end of the workday."

His boss raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that a problem?"

The chipmunk bit his lip and let his eyes sink back towards the floor. "Nope. No problem."

"Good, now get back to work. I better not see any more distractions on your history from now on."

…

Laney sat awkwardly, staring at the floor of principal King's office. King herself sat behind her desk, keeping an eye on her student, not saying a word. Across from Laney sat Julie Maggart and her mother, Mrs. Maggart, both glaring at the young chipette with hateful eyes. Julie had both nostrils plugged up to stop the blood flow, sporting a black eye and some dirt that remained on her face, her clothes, and in her hair despite some washing.

All four of them waited impatiently for Brittany to finally show up, none of them saying a thing to each other.

Finally, the door to the office swung open. "I'm sorry that took so long," came the frantic voice of Laney's mother.

"It's fine Mrs. Seville," Miss King's voice responded with fake reassurance, "please have a seat."

Brittany was already on her way to the seat next to Laney. "What happened?" she asked her daughter sternly.

"She attacked me!" Julie's angry words interrupted.

Laney never picked her eyes up to look at anybody, obviously in shame.

Brittany looked at her daughter in shock. "Is that true?"

Laney didn't respond.

"Laney… is that true?" she persisted.

"What kind of question is that?" Julie's mother piped in. "Have a look at what she did to my sweet little girl. Look at her face, at her clothes!"

"But she started it!" Laney finally retorted defiantly.

"No!" Julie fired back

"Laney, calm down," Brittany murmured to her daughter.

"Miss King," Mrs. Maggart turned to the principal, "I want this creature expelled… or at least suspended for attacking my baby girl in cold blood. You can't stand for this."

Brittany raised an eyebrow at her. "Creature?"

"We do _not_ stand for violence," King assured her. "Laney, what do you have to say for yourself? Can you tell us exactly what happened, honey?"

"She bullied me!" Laney tried to explain. "She stomped on my pictures in the sand and said mean things to me."

"Did not!" Julie protested she's lying!"

"No I'm not!" Laney said frantically.

"Please," Mrs. Maggart interrupted. "I don't see why my daughter would even go anywhere that thing."

"What are you trying to say?" Brittany responded, glaring at the mom across the office.

Mrs. Maggart raised an eyebrow at her. "Did I stutter?"

"Oh no, honey," Brit retorted, "it's just kind of hard to hear you through all that plastic surgery. How much did you have to max out your husband's credit card to fix that face?"

"That's enough!" King commanded.

"As you can see," Julie's mom sighed, "anger issues clearly run in the family. There are three other sweet little girls who all witnessed what happened and they all said Laney was unprovoked. For the safety of all of the students here, I insist you do something."

King bit her lip, then turned to the two chipmunks. "Mrs. Seville, your daughter is suspended indefinitely. When we get more information I'll follow up with you personally. Until then, I need you to parent Laney so she won't repeat this incident."

"Now wait just a minute-" Brittany tried to protest but was interrupted by the principal.

"That's my final word on this issue today. Julie get back to class."

With a lowkey smirk on her face, Julie hopped off her chair and skipped out the office smugly.

"I wish the rest of you a good day. And Mrs. Seville," she paused to make eye contact with Brittany. "The next time _will_ be the last time."

**And THAT was chapter 3! Thank you all for your patience, I understand this took way too long to get out to you guys! Got so busy with work, never had time to write.**

**Whatever you thought of the chapter, or whatever you think of the story so far, PLEASE leave a review or send me a PM so you can let me know. Constructive criticism is just as welcome as praise! Do your part to make this story better! And don't forget about the challenge I gave you at the beginning of the chapter!**

**Till next time,**

**Stevenspielbergwriter3**


	4. Overtime

**WHAT IS UP? My name is Stevenspielbergwriter3 and I am BACK with chapter 4 of "My Treasure". The story has been very well received so far so I'm going to continue it, despite the fact that I don't have a ton of free time. **

**As a reminder, after reading PLEASE be sure to leave me a review. I have it set so anyone can leave one, even if you don't have an account on the site! If you don't feel comfortable with a review, feel free to pm me! Either way, give me honest feedback on what I'm getting right and/or wrong.**

Chapter 4: Overtime

Tears flowed down Brittany's cheeks, partly because of the large amount of freshly cut onions sauteing in her pan and partly from the frustration of her daughter getting kicked out of school. Laney had locked herself in her room as soon as they had gotten home. Brit hadn't tried to disturb her yet. Even the car ride home was completely quiet. Truth be told, Brittany didn't have the slightest clue on how she would talk to her daughter. Should she be firm? Should she punish her? At any rate, she figured she had given Laney enough time to reflect.

She left the burner on a low setting, ensuring that the onions wouldn't overcook while she was away, and began walking towards Laney's room. Once she got there she pressed her ear against the plain white door. She could hear the distinct sniffling of her crying child inside, which only upset Brittany even more.

Brit knocked on the door and entered. The young chipette quickly stopped crying, wiped the tears from under her eyes and spun around to look at her mom. "Laney?" Brittany chirped.

Laney almost looked more annoyed than anything as she pulled her eyes towards her bedroom floor. "What is it?" she responded to her mother.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me everything that happened today," said Brittany, still only halfway inside of the bedroom.

"Why?" Laney asked, wiping snot off the tip of her nose.

Brit thought about this for a second. "Well, I guess I just figured it'd be easier for you to open up to me. You know, without Julie there. Or her mom, or Mrs. King."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it matters, Laney," Brittany retorted, putting her foot down on the issue.

The young chipette sighed, "Julie and her friends were bullying me. They were calling me names, ruining my drawings. They said bad things about you and auntie Jeanette."

"Was there anyone else there who saw them do this?"

Laney shook her head. "No, it was just Julie and her friends. I was by myself in the baseball field."

"Why were you out there by yourself?" her mother questioned her.

"Because," Laney said shrugging. "No one else wanted to play with me. No one else wanted to talk to me. They all just wanted to point and stare and laugh at me."

"I see…" Brittany trailed off in thought, shifting her eyes towards the floor, having no clue how to respond to what her daughter had just told her.

"Is daddy home yet?" Laney asked.

"No sweetie." She checked her watch, and it read 6:34 pm. "Which is really weird. He's usually home an hour ago."

"Where could he be?"

Brittany sighed, deep in thought. "I don't know Laney." All of the worst case scenarios began playing through her mind before the finally shook them away. "Are you excited to go to Aunt Jeannies' house tonight?"

Laney shrugged. "I guess."

"You know it's a very big night for your aunt, don't you?"

"Does she really want to ruin this country?" Laney asked her mom.

"N-no! Who told you that?" Brittany gasped, chuckling in surprise. Laney didn't respond for a few moments. "It was Julie, wasn't it?"

Without looking up from the floor, Laney nodded.

As if on cue, the sound of the front door of the house opening excited Laney to the point of hopping off of her bed and sprinting out into the hallway. Brittany sighed as she followed her daughter towards Alvin. "Daddy!" Laney exclaimed as soon as she had a view of her father, who was still by the front door taking his shoes off.

"Aw, Laney sweetie!" he chuckled. Without waiting for him to finish peeling off his socks, she jumped into his waiting arms. He lifted her off the ground and held her close. "How you doing baby? How was school?"

The smile immediately faded off her face. All she could muster up as a response was "uhhh…"

Before Alvin could press her for an answer, his ears perked up and he sniffed loudly twice. At this point he turned to Brittany, who was standing with her arms folded across her chest a few feet away, and said, "is something burning?"

Brit's eyes widened. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed as she started jogging towards the kitchen.

"Do you need help, baby?" Alvin called out to her as he set his daughter gently back down on the floor.

There was no response.

Alvin sighed and followed his wife into the kitchen, where she was busy scraping and stirring the contents of a pan and turning down the heat. "Brit? What is it?"

"It's the onions," she muttered back without looking at him.

"Onions? What for?"

"For the soup." She finally turned around to face him, only to see the confusion on his face. "Did you really forget about the party at Jeanette's tonight?"

Alvin chuckled nervously. "Of course not."

Brittany rolled her eyes and went back to focusing on the food she was cooking. "So why are you home so late from work?" she chirped at him in an accusing tone.

"Boss gave me a tight deadline," he tried to explain. "I'm gonna have to go in tomorrow, too."

She raised an eyebrow at Alvin. "Tomorrow's a Saturday."

"I know. Gotta get some things done. I just can't stay at Jeanette's too late tonight."

"Fine," she groaned as she turned her focus back to the food.

"Hey, Brit, can we talk?"

"About what?" she snorted.

Alvin sighed, before noticing his daughter staring at the two of them from a distance. "Laney, can you go to your room for a bit, please?"

The young chipette nodded her head obediently and walked off. Alvin waited until he heard her bedroom door shut.

"Brit," he said solemnly, "I really wish you had talked to me before having that photoshoot."

Brittany shrugged. "Why's that?"

"It's not a good look when you walk in on your coworker stroking one out to pictures of your naked wife on his work computer," Alvin said gruffly, crossing his arms.

She glared at him with disdain. "Well those photos sell, Alvin. I made nineteen hundred dollars for that one shoot."

"I still think I deserve to at least be given a heads up before you go ahead and do that again."

"And why is it any of your business?" she snapped at him. Not getting a response after a moment, she pressed, "huh? What gives you the right to control what I do?"

"I… I just want you to think about what if Laney accidentally sees those photos one day?" he pleaded.

"Don't do that!" she lifted a warning finger at him with anger beginning to swell in her eyes. "Don't you dare fucking do that! Don't bring our daughter into this!"

"What if she sees it?" he pressed. "What kind of questions will she have? How're you gonna explain it to her?"

Brittany wiped a single tear off of her face and turned back towards the onions. "I'm just trying to make some more money, Alvin. Laney deserves a good Christmas and God knows without a Christmas bonus you won't be much help."

Alvin's eyes widened. He had no idea how to respond, so he simply gulped down his shame and walked off, leaving his wife alone.

…

The car rounded the corner into the driveway to Simon and Jeanette's house. It was long and beautifully designed. The house itself was three stories, made entirely of red brick, with a four car garage, surrounded by palm trees, and just had such a grand feel to it that Brittany quietly mused to herself how it looked like her dream home.

The car parked in front of the garage door, and it was almost immediately hounded by members of the media flashing their cameras at the young family and yelling questions at them about Jeanette. As Alvin exited the van, he couldn't help but let a smirk creep across his face, as he hadn't gotten this kind of media attention in a long time.

"Alvin!" one of the women called out. "Can you comment on Jeanette Seville's chances?"

"Do you support her stance on eliminating universal healthcare?"

"How likely are we to get a public appearance from her tonight, Mr. Seville?"

Overwhelmed, Alvin said, "Um, I don't have any comment right now. I'm just going to be enjoying tonight with my family. Whatever happens, happens! Thank you."

With that, Alvin took his wife and daughter under his arms and walked towards the front door of the house with the paparazzi swarming behind them. As they approached the stone steps that led to the door, they noticed a red, white, and blue sign which read "Jeanette SEVILLE for US Senate". Brittany walked ahead of them and rang the doorbell. The three of them waited in anticipation for about fifteen seconds. Finally, a faded image of a chipette wearing a violet hue dress appeared from inside behind the pretty frosted glass in the white wooden front door. The rate of flashing of the cameras grew intensely. There was the click of the door unlocking, followed by a light creek as it opened. The reporters suddenly went wild, screaming questions at Laney's aunt.

"Aunt Jeanette!" Laney exclaimed.

"Aw, Laney," Jeanette chuckled as she bent her knee to embrace her niece in a warm hug.

Once Laney finally broke away, Jean rose to her feet and proceeded to hug both her sister and her brother-in-law. "Here," she said, "come in! Come in! Sorry about the circus out here."

"Oh, it's no problem," Brittany assured her as they walked inside.

"Jeanette! Jeanette!" one of the reporters heckled. "Any comment on how you're feeling going into tonight?"

Jeannie turned around and faced the horde of reporters and cameras. "Myself, my husband and my staffers feel very confident that the voters of California have made the right decision. But the polls are just minutes away from closing, and we will be watching the results come in with great anticipation. I will make a statement after the election has been called. That's all I have for now, thank you!" And with that she threw up a charming smile and wave before turning her back to the cameras, strutting inside, and shutting the door behind her.

She smiled at her family, who looked at her in amazement. "What happened to the shy, overcautious Jeannie?" Alvin chirped.

"She grew up," Jeanette giggled. Suddenly she noticed the large pot of soup that brittany was clearly struggling with carrying under her arm. "Oh, Brit! I'm sorry, let me help you with that!" She rushed to her sister's side, taking the pot in both her hands. "Let me show you the way to the living room. We'll set up bowls and spoons."

The new house was simply magnificent, and it left both Alvin and Brittany jealous. The hallways, the rugs, the wall art, everything was so elegant and obviously had a considerable amount of money behind it.

Once they finally made it to the living room, complimented by a beautiful scarlett carpet, a white reclining leather couch, and an 80 inch flat screen smart TV. Simon, who sat on the couch, watching local news coverage of the election results, spun his head around. As soon as he saw his wife struggling, he hopped to his feet and helped Brittany and Jeanette set the pot of soup onto the coffee table in the middle of the living room.

Simon chuckled at their collective weakness. "Hey. Brit," he said, going in for a hug. "Long time no see."

"What's going on, Si," Alvin piped up, "or should I call you, '_the science Munk_'?" he chuckled after pretending to sound epic.

Simon didn't really seem to know how to respond, but Jeanette interrupted by saying, "Simon, honey, could you please go and grab bowls and spoons? And napkins while you're at it?"

He smiled at her warmly and said, "but of course, my dear." And with that he walked off towards their kitchen.

Jean turned to her three guests and said, "please! Sit down! Make yourselves at home."

"Aunt Jeanette, your house is so nice!" Laney gasped, marvelling at her surroundings.

Jeanette giggled, "thank you, sweetie." And with that, she turned up the volume of the TV.

Jaime Scott, the late night reporter, was talking about none other than her. "Welcome back to 'Election Night USA' here on NBC. Tonight the most high profile campaign in the entire nation is happening right here in California. Jeanette Seville is looking to knock incumbent Gary Martin, and by doing so she hopes to become the first Republican to win a state-wide election in California since Arnold Schwarzenneger in 2006. Her campaign seemed to have virtually no chance at victory, until about three months ago when allegations of sexual assault surfaced against Senator Martin."

It was at this point that Simon returned with the bowls, spoons, and napkins. He watched the TV as he carefully set down everything on the table.

The news anchor continued, "but things may have taken an unfortunate turn for the Seville campaign when it was reported this morning that her older sister had posed in a semi-nude photo shoot made available to the public online."

Everyone's eyes widened as blurred pictures from Brittany's shoot were exposed on live television. Laney didn't seem to know how to comprehend it all. Jeanette seemed to be concealing some rage because of the poor timing of this whole thing.

"This incident has some of the voters in California now asking, how does Mrs. Seville have the high ground when it comes to sexual morality? This morning, she had a slight lead in our polling. But this controversy might have been just what Gary Martin needed to pull out a victory and hold on to his senate spot. Back to you in the studio, Joe."

The reporter hadn't even finished by the time Brittany had picked herself up and walked off, doing her best to hold back tears as long as she could. She made it all the way to the bathroom which she closed the door to behind her. And then the tears started flowing without any attempt to control them by Brit. Her daughter had seen her posing like that for a camera, on live television. And not only that, but her sister, and Simon too. And Alvin, he had been right about Laney seeing those pictures. To top it all off, she might have just screwed her sister's chances at getting elected, and she didn't know if she could ever be forgiven or if she could ever forgive herself if that's how it turned out.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Not now, Alvin," Brittany murmured.

"It's not Alvin," came the response on the other side of the door.

Brittany sighed. "Simon, I need some space right now."

"You should really let me in, Brit," he said, "we need to talk."

**And THAT was chapter 4! Sorry again for how long it took to get out to you guys! Hopefully you all think it was worth the wait! If you made it this far, obviously you have some opinions on the story up to this point. I'm literally never gonna stop saying it: drop a review! Let me know all your feelings surrounding my story. It'll help make it better for future chapters and it helps get the chapters out even faster! ANYONE can leave one but if you don't feel comfortable leaving a review you can also PM me.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
